


walk heavy on delicate ground

by wecouldbenough



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecouldbenough/pseuds/wecouldbenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“O que você quer mais que qualquer coisa no mundo inteiro?” Harry pergunta, arrastando um dedo preguiçosamente pelo peito nu de Louis.</p>
<p>“Me conhecer de novo.”</p>
<p>[Louis cresce uma barba e luta contra depressão durante a pausa.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk heavy on delicate ground

**Author's Note:**

> Eu só queria deixar claro, primeiramente, que essa fanfic não é minha, e que os créditos vão todos para deadspy. Eu me apaixonei por ela desde a primeira vez que li, então eu ainda tô saltitando de saber que pude traduzi-la.  
> E eu também queria pedir desculpas adiantadas, porque essa é a primeira vez que eu posto alguma coisa aqui e eu não sei bem como funciona ainda??? É isso. :)

O problema é que Louis não tem certeza de quando a barba se torna uma barba. Até o fim da turnê e a promo season ela tinha sido somente, bem, o início de uma barba. Um punhado de barba por fazer inicialmente dourada, e então uma cobertura mais consistente por cima de seu queixo e ao redor de sua boca. Diferente de Harry, ele surpreendentemente era capaz de crescer e manter cabelo facial que parecesse levemente decente.

É só que um dia, seis meses de pausa, ele acorda e se olha no espelho e não reconhece a pessoa que vê olhando de volta para ele.

***

_Você ainda me quer?_ Ele escreve na caixa de leite, então coloca-a de volta em seu lugar na prateleira de cima, ao lado do bloco de cheddar envelhecido de Harry que ele gosta de mordiscar.

Harry bebe direto dela, ficando um pouco vesgo quando lê as palavras de cabeça para baixo. Ele engole densamente, e Louis gosta da forma como seu pomo de Adão move abaixo da pele de sua garganta enquanto ele dá quatro largos passos ao redor da mesa e se coloca no colo de Louis.

“O que é tudo isso?” ele pergunta, acariciando dois dedos pela barba de Louis e enrolando-os na ponta.

“Eu não sei,” Louis suspira, apertando os quadris de Harry. Ele está agitado e mal-humorado. Ainda ontem ele começou a chorar enquanto voltava para casa da de Liam. Cheio de soluço numa inserção perto de Notting Hill. “Eu continuo chorando.”

Harry assente. “Eu ouço às vezes.”

“Eu não sei o que tem de errado comigo.”

“A gente vai descobrir.”

***

Depressão no verão é simplesmente errado. Louis quer escuridão, mas tudo é luz. Ele compra cortinas blackout e dorme de lado no meio de sua cama California king. Harry abre-as só quando o sol está para se pôr. Isso pinta o quarto deles em vermelho e dourado e Louis só quer espremer seus olhos ao que a maioria das pessoas iria achar lindo.

Na maioria dos dias Louis flutua no meio da piscina deles em sua casa em LA com óculos de sol muito largos. Harry diz que se parecem com olhos de besouros e tremem em sua orelha quando eles os coloca. Louis só gosta deles porque são tão escuros que ele pode cair no sono, flutuando sem rumo no mar de cloro em seu jardim.

Fogo queima pelo Vale de São Gabriel todo verão e Louis pode ver a fumaça de onde flutua na almofada de plástico inflável no alto de Hollywood Hills. Ele pensa na Califórnia somente em termos de calor. O sol caindo em cima dele e tornando sua pele um tom violento de vermelho quando ele fica na piscina por muito tempo, a queimação de vergonha que aperta seu estômago nos dias em que ele não pode sair da cama de qualquer jeito, o corpo de Harry—sempre fluindo tão quente, muito quente contra o de Louis quando ele o puxa diretamente contra seu peito no meio da noite, pelados com apenas um lençol os cobrindo, e pergunta a ele _hoje foi um dia bom ou um dia ruim?_

Louis não sabe por que ele se incomoda. Os dias bons pararam de acontecer há tanto tempo atrás.

***

A psiquiatra de Louis se chama Eliza. Ela tem sessenta anos de idade e nasceu no Brooklyn. Ela tem longos cabelos brancos que mantém enrolado num coque apertado no topo de sua cabeça. Louis gosta dela na maior parte. Ela não lhe força a falar se ele não quiser, e a maioria do tempo ele só não sabe o que dizer, porque como ele pode colocar em palavras que sente como se estivesse perdendo todos os pedaços dele que o fazem real? Como ele pode contar a ela que perdeu interesse em tudo que costumava animá-lo, como todos eles perderam sua luz?

Nada mais é intrigante.

Eliza é um pacote de fumaça diário, então depois de suas sessões ela fecha sua caneta e Louis a entrega o caderno em que ela o deixou desenhar. Ele desenhara um pênis no canto e um esboço grosso de Harry deitado no chão e ele pulando por cima dele num skate.

Harry está provavelmente estacionado na frente esperando a sessão de Louis acabar, então Eliza guia-o em direção aos fundos na maioria dos dias e eles dividem um cigarro no calor. Louis não tem certeza se eles estão quebrando algum tipo de regra de paciente/doutor, mas ele gosta dela. Ela o lembra de sua avó, e ela não se importa de fumar em silêncio.

“Seu Harry,” ela diz em uma tarde. Eles acabaram de ter sua sessão mais intensa até agora, tendo falado sobre estar no armário pela primeira vez, e Louis se sentia exausto. Ele não tem certeza de como seus ossos cansados estão sequer segurando-o em pé a esse ponto. “Como ele está lidando com tudo,” ela acena sua mão em frente à eles, “isso?”

Harry é um santo, ele quer dizer. Harry não o anima ou se sente mal por ele ou tenta força-lo a ser feliz. Ao invés disso, ele compra livros sobre doenças mentais e fala com Louis sobre sua própria ansiedade e nunca olha para Louis com olhos cheios de pena do jeito que Liam ou a própria mãe de Louis olham.

“Ele entende isso, eu acho,” Louis replica, e Eliza acena.

“Aqueles que entendem são raros.”

Ela pega o cigarro de seus dedos e dá uma longa tragada antes de jogá-lo fora e esmagá-lo com seus saltos de gatinho.

***

Sua barba fica maior, mais cheia.

Harry o assiste enquanto ele fica pronto nas noites em que Louis o deixa arrastá-lo para fora da casa. Uma navalha permanece no balcão do banheiro, intocada.

***

_Eu sinto sua falta_ , Harry escreve através de um espelho no foyer num batom vermelho brilhante. Se parece com uma pintura de dedo de criança. Se parece com sangue.

Louis o encontra mais tarde, desmaiado no sofá da sala de estar, metade de uma garrafa de Jameson derrubada e derramando em cima do tapete ao seu lado.

“Eu estou aqui, em algum lugar,” ele sussurra no cômodo escuro.

Harry não se mexe.

***

“Lembra do Brasil?” Harry cospe. Eles haviam esvaziado três garrafas de vinho e Louis está no momento tentando abrir a quarta e falhando.

“Claro que eu lembro. Era impossível não te tocar.” Harry havia sido uma força da natureza quando tinha dezenove. Sempre saltando das paredes com energia de sobra. Eles foderam em cada lugar que puderam escapar juntos no Brasil. Eles haviam puxado os paus um do outro de seus jeans e masturbado um ao outro em seu caminho de volta do Cristo Redentor. Porra, Louis tinha chupado Harry no fundo do carro toda vez que eles deixavam o hotel. Harry havia fodido-o no quarto deles, na banheira, contra o bar do primeiro piso depois de eles terem se esgueirado para dentro e acabado com duas garrafas de champanhe de cem dólares. Nada poderia tê-los parado ali. Nada poderia sequer desacelerá-los.

Até agora.

“Você era bem tocável,” Harry praticamente ronrona, rastejando pelo colchão até onde Louis ainda está sentado e atrapalhando-se com o abridor de vinho.

Harry quer tocá-lo. Você não passa cinco anos com alguém sem saber o que eles querem mais frequentemente que não, e Harry é um livro aberto para Louis. Um antigo favorito que ele gosta de correr os dedos em cruz, pela espinha, de dobrar a orelha de suas partes favoritas.

Ele sabe que deveria querer Harry nele, pressionando dentro dele, tocando-o com aquelas mãos ridiculamente largas, mas a batida de seu coração está lenta, um tamborilar estável em seu peito ao invés do insistente martelar que deveria ser, como uma britadeira quebrando torto no cimento.

Harry pausa na frente dele, seus braços tremendo um pouco por manter-se levantado. Ele está em somente um par de cuecas pretas apertadas e seu cabelo ainda está úmido do banho que eles tomaram juntos depois do jantar. Seus lábios estão vermelhos mordidos, um hábito nervoso, um sinal de que ele está preocupado, e Louis pode somente olhar para si mesmo quando ele vê o pau de Harry duro, a cabeça espiando do cós de sua cueca, uma gota de pré-gozo visível na ponta.

Louis ainda está completamente mole. Harry segue seus olhos e se abaixa nas cobertas em derrota, mas a expressão triste em seu rosto some tão rápido quanto veio, e Louis odeia isso.

É egoísta, mas às vezes ele queria que não fosse o único se sentindo dessa maneira. Se Harry estivesse triste pelo menos eles teriam essa coisa em comum, especialmente quando parece como se Louis não ligasse mais para as coisas que eles costumavam amar juntos.

“O Prozac- a doutora disse...” ele escorrega sobre suas palavras.

Harry dá a ele um sorriso, mas ele não parece alcançar seus olhos. Fica quieto por um momento e Louis desliza o travesseiro para baixo até que eles estejam lado a lado.

“Eu te paguei um boquete no banheiro daquele restaurante chique. Qual foi mesmo?”

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram. “Aquele em Glória, sim? Casa da Suíça,” ele replica com um sotaque exagerado.

Louis inclina-se por cima dele para colocar a garrafa de vinho na cabeceira e desligar as luzes. Ele volta para baixo e joga sua perna por cima da coxa de Harry e enfia sua cabeça contra o pescoço dele. “Me conte sobre isso. Por favor.”

Harry conta. Eles fizeram Paul levá-los para fora sob o pretexto de quererem uma noite de casal, mas Paul sabia melhor, e ficou na frente da porta do banheiro enquanto Louis tinha se largado em seus joelhos e deixado Harry foder sua boca. Ele se lembra da sensação dele, a forma como seus olhos tinham lacrimejando enquanto erguia a cabeça para ele. Como Harry tinha sorrido para ele enquanto circulava suas bochechas para sentir seu pau inchando dentro da boca de Louis.

“E Paul estava, tipo, mais cinco minutos garotos! Eu acho que ele até chutou a porta algumas vezes quando a gente não saiu na hora. Não importava, porém. Nada nunca importava quando se tratava de você.”

Louis sabe que Harry está sendo doce, mas isso parece uma acusação. Como se as coisas importassem agora.

“A gente sequer comeu?” ele pergunta. Ele sabe a resposta. Sabe que eles colocaram a comida para viagem e alimentaram um ao outro enquanto nus na cama, mastigando mexilhões audivelmente entre mordidas de mão de cannelloni de cordeiro com trufa consommé que Louis lambeu dos dedos de Harry.

“Eu te dei de comer, e você me deu de comer,” Harry diz simplesmente. Louis imagina-os sempre dando um para o outro, e imagina o que acontece quando a metade de um inteiro pára de fornecer, pára de alimentar sua outra parte.

Harry deve estar faminto.

***

Incêndios continuam a fervilhar em direção a Pasadena.

Relatos de lobos perambulando pelas ruas à noite são excessivos. Cervos riscam pelas autoestradas, causando engarrafamentos. A poluição é tão densa que Louis não consegue lembrar de como um céu azul claro é.

***

“Essa é uma barba e tanto, mate,” Zayn diz, estendendo para arrastar suas mãos por ela. Louis só sorri. Eles estão sentados em cadeiras de praia no jardim de Zayn, passando um baseado de um lado para o outro.

“Como estão as vendas?” Louis pergunta. Ele gosta de falar de música e ele gosta de falar de negócios. Ele e Zayn sempre tiveram pensamentos similares nas coisas, e Louis sempre soube que Zayn estava destinado a coisas que ele e os outros garotos não estavam realmente procurando.

Não foi uma queda lenta que fez Zayn pegar um voo para casa naquele fatídico dia em Março. Foram uma série de pequenas explosões, erupções violentas em camarins, filas demais em banheiros de clube, e cinco anos de falta de comunicação, passos mal elaborados, e promessas enganadoras. Louis sabia que Harry pegou o mais difícil, especialmente com a possibilidade de eles se assumirem sendo empurrada para trás cada vez mais, e a forma como Louis tinha se agarrado a Zayn, preferindo voar com ele em privado na primeira perna da turnê, esperando que conseguisse fazê-lo mudar sua mente.

“Eu ainda não sei. Tudo está um pouco instável no momento,” Zayn responde. Ele inala uma tragada e exala por seu nariz. Marley morde seu calcanhar, mas ele apenas pega uma bola de tênis da grama ao lado dele e a lança pelo jardim.

“Você vai conseguir sem a gente. Eu sei disso,” Louis diz, pegando o baseado para dar uma tragada.

“Então,” Zayn começa, e Louis aperta a lateral de sua cadeira de praia. “Eu achei que você ficaria um pouquinho mais feliz agora que você e Harry se assumiram.”

Ele diz isso casualmente, como se estivesse com medo de pesar mais as palavras, como se ele soubesse que Louis poderia flutuar para longe a qualquer momento, mas não necessariamente quisesse segurá-lo.

“Eu tô tentando,” Louis diz entre seus dentes trincados. “Cinco anos de armário e treinamento de mídia e stunts com mulheres com quem eu não falaria nem se nós fossemos as últimas duas pessoas no planeta aparentemente podem causar a porra de uma tonelada de danos psicológicos.”

“Sem merda, Lou. Não aja como se eu não soubesse o que eles fizeram pra você, pra todos nós.” Louis sabe que Zayn sabe. Ele lembra da repercussão de seu tweet do ‘free Palestine’, até pelo próprio time deles. Ele lembra de Zayn se trancando no quarto de hotel dele por três dias, a forma como Paul tinha encontrado-o desmaiado na banheira com uma garrafa de scotch barata vazia ao seu lado.

Eles só eram crianças tentando fazer a coisa certa num mundo onde ninguém nunca os disse não, a não ser que fosse sobre quem eles poderiam amar, ou suas crenças, ou a verdade sobre sua educação. Não se admira que Zayn tenha ido embora. Louis tinha pensado sobre isso um milhão de vezes.

_E se Harry e eu esvaziássemos nossas contas bancárias nesse momento e fossemos embora..._

_E se eu ligasse para cada tabloide nas prateleiras e dissesse a eles a verdade..._

_E se eu beijasse Harry no final desse show..._

_E se..._

“Eu sei. Eu só- se assumir foi um peso e tanto fora dos nossos ombros, não me entenda errado...”

Realmente tinha sido. Os artigos saíram numa Segunda. Um par de fotos de ele e Harry almoçando juntos num bistrô privado na praia próximo a Half Moon Bay. Depois disso, havia sido um furacão. Ele vazara uma foto deles beijando de 2012 no twitter enquanto Harry ficava atrás dele com uma mão em seu ombro. Foi dito como photoshop de primeira, e então algumas fãs juntaram a localização baseado no plano de fundo e lentamente completaram que ela havia sido tirada em Dezembro em New York City, no auge do stunt de Harry com Taylor. Eles foram encontrados de novo numa viagem para Londres para o 22º Aniversário de Harry. As fotos eram incriminadoras para dizer o mínimo; uma dúzia de fotos de Harry se inclinando na janela do motorista de um Range Rover preto para beijar Louis em despedida. O braço de Louis estava pendendo para fora, tatuagens visíveis, enquanto ele dava ré na garagem, seu dedo médio apontado diretamente para os paps. Eles já haviam vendido aquela casa na época e estavam terminando de empacotar o final de seus pertences. Quem se importava se alguém soubesse onde ela ficava.

Deus, havia sido uma agitação e tanto. Eles sabiam que estavam correndo um risco, haviam passado por tudo, em jogo com advogados e família e amigos e os outros garotos por grau.

Oh, as mentiras que eles haviam contado ao longo dos anos! Oh, a trama que eles haviam tecido!

Eleanor e Taylor divulgaram declarações, Harry retweetou o tweet de Always In My Heart, e então eles foram para debaixo da terra, ou acima, Los Angeles para ser exato, e Louis foi adiante e perdeu a cabeça, aparentemente.

“Em alguma parte do caminho eu parei de ser capaz de conter o que quer que seja isso. Eu parei de ser capaz de fingir estar bem...” Ele dá uma longa tragada no baseado e devolve-o para Zayn, que estava olhando-o com uma mistura de afeto e dúvida. “Tipo, eles nunca nos escutaram lá fora. Claro que nós conseguíamos jatos privados e bebida cara e maconha e que porra mais a gente quisesse, mas haviam tantas vezes que eu olhava ao redor e sabia que alguma coisa de ruim poderia acontecer a qualquer momento. Quero dizer, Niall estava tendo ataques de ansiedade quase semanalmente sobre seus joelhos e Harry estava lá fora bebendo toda noite e você estava tendo dificuldades com a Perrie e sua família e o Liam estava agindo como se não tivesse absolutamente nada errado.”

“A gente passou por isso, babe,” Zayn diz cuidadosamente. “Nada disso foi sua culpa.”

“Eu sei que não foi,” Louis quase grita, e Marley vem pulando até ele, jogando suas patas em seu colo para lamber o rosto dele. Seu peito parece muito cheio. Ele tem tanto a dizer e nunca é o suficiente.

“Foi mal, Mar,” ele sussurra enquanto Zayn estende a mão para coçar suas costas. “Z, eu sei que isso não foi culpa de nenhum de nós, mas eu estou tão fodidamente irritado. A gente não merecia isso. E agora aqui estou e eu mal posso sair da cama e tudo é tão fodidamente merda por absolutamente razão nenhuma. É isso que me deixa puto. Eu não posso controlar. Eu não posso mandar embora,” ele bate de leve em seu crânio, “está tudo aqui e eu não tenho uma palavra a dizer. Eu me sinto mal por me sentir mal. O quão confuso é isso?”

Zayn cruza suas pernas magras em frente a ele. “Eles realmente fizeram uma bagunça na gente, não foi?”

Louis só murmura e assiste Marley correr para lá e para cá pelos cinco acres que Zayn chama de jardim dos fundos.

***

Louis muda do Prozac para Wellbutrin porque nada parece mudar. Harry compra-o uma dessas caixas pequenas de pílula que pessoas velhas usam para cada dia da semana. Louis odeia e joga fora depois de três dias.

Sua barba está longa e salpicada com tonalidades diferentes de cabelo castanho. Harry gosta de correr seus dedos através dela ocasionalmente.

“Você odeia isso.”

“É só diferente. Só isso.”

***

Setembro chega com um baque surdo e Louis quer ir para casa. Eles se livram de toda a comida perecível na casa, desligam os ar-condicionados, e pegam um voo privado para Heathrow. Liam os encontra fora da saída dos fundos e eles passam a primeira noite em seu flat em Isle of Dogs.

Harry fala sem parar, primeiro se arrumando de pernas cruzadas no grande sofá de couro de Liam antes de imediatamente atravessar para examinar a cozinha dele ou o banheiro ou seu cinema privado.

Louis arrasta a ponta de seus dedos pelas grandes janelas que riscam a sala de estar e pensa que é bom estar em casa, ou quase em casa.

“Harry e eu escrevemos um pouco quando eu estava em LA,” Liam diz em algum lugar atrás dele. Louis se vira para encontrá-lo se inclinando contra a porta de entrada da sala de estar. Sua feição é gentil, preocupada.

“Ele me disse,” Louis diz, lhe dando as costas para olhar para a cidade na luz da manhã.

“Eu sei que nós dissemos que a gente ia fazer a turnê do Made in the AM, mas e se nós começássemos a trabalhar no novo álbum–“

“Dezoito meses.”

“Louis–“

“Liam. Nós concordamos. Dezoito meses para nós trabalharmos nas nossas próprias coisas, para–para arrumarmos nossa própria merda e então decidir se nós realmente queremos continuar.”

O corpo inteiro de Liam desleixa com isso. “Eu sei, eu só pensei que fosse, tipo... você sabe, só algo que a gente disse. Eu pensei que a gente levaria alguns meses e então logo voltaríamos.”

Louis dá de ombros. “Parece que alguns de nós precisam de mais do que alguns meses.”

O sorriso pequeno que estava brincando nos lábios de Liam cai. “Louis...”

“Não, sinto muito, Li. Se passaram nove meses. Depois da merda do bebê e tudo que veio junto com isso... eu quero dezoito meses. Eu quero o que nós concordamos com.”

Liam segura suas mãos em frente a ele. “Claro, sim. O que quer que você precise, Lou.”

“O que tá acontecendo,” Harry pergunta, reemergindo de onde ele estava fuxicando no quarto de Liam.

“Nada, babe,” Louis diz friamente. Harry sabe que ele está mentindo, mas não força. “Venha fumar comigo e nós iremos para cama, sim? Eu tô acabado.”

“A porta para a varanda está aberta,” Liam oferece. “Eu vou arrumar a cama de vocês. Me deixem saber se vocês dois fizerem nela, assim eu posso lavar os lençóis amanhã.”

Harry dá uma risadinha em sua palma. “Você será o primeiro a saber.”

“Sempre fui. Paredes de papel fino em todo lugar que a gente ia,” Liam rebate, desaparecendo pelo corredor com um sorriso ladino.

Louis tira um cigarro de sua jaqueta e guia Harry até a varanda pelo pulso.

“Você sabe que ninguém vai te forçar a voltar até que você esteja pronto, certo?” Harry sussurra, se pressionando contra a lateral de Louis. Ele alcança o bolso de Louis e pega o isqueiro dele para levá-lo a seu cigarro.

A mão de Louis treme um pouco. O Wellbutrin o deixa um pouco trêmulo, mas pelo menos seu desejo sexual está lentamente elevando sua cabeça selvagem.

“E se– e se eu for sempre assim?” Louis pergunta, dando um trago em seu cigarro. Ele falou com Eliza longamente sobre a necessidade de sessões de terapia regulares e permanecer no topo de seus medicamentos. Sobre como poderiam ser dois anos até que ele se sentisse como se sentia antes de toda borda endurecer e todo cômodo escurecer.

O cenho de Harry franze na luz da manhã. Ele estende sua mão e Louis desliza o cigarro por entre seus dedos e assiste enquanto seus lábios se fecham ao redor dele e ele inspira.

Fumaça flui para fora de sua boca quando ele responde. “Nós nunca vivemos em e ses antes. Você realmente quer começar agora?”

Louis balança sua cabeça em negação. E ses são perigosos. E ses se tornam _mais provavelmente_ se você pensa demais.

Ele deixa Harry terminar o cigarro e eles andam na ponta dos pés até seu quarto no final do corredor de Liam. A luz dele está acesa e há um murmuro tedioso que vem de sua televisão, mas Louis sabe que ele sempre cai no sono com ela ligada.

Uma vez que eles chegam no quarto deles, eles se despem silenciosamente e Harry monta em Louis no meio da cama de visita de Liam, lençóis estranhos e cobertores emaranhados ao redor deles, e Louis fecha seus olhos e chupa dois dos dedos de Harry dentro de sua boca enquanto eles se movem juntos, como sempre fazem, uma perfeita contradição de duro e mole, desejo e necessidade sangrando sem parar no meio deles.

***

Eles passam Setembro todo caçando casas e passando tempo com a família de Harry. Anne os leva a diferentes propriedades no Volvo dela e Harry passa a usar moletons e botas, seu cabelo puxado para cima num coque com um gorro esticado por cima dele. Ele é menos reconhecido dessa forma. As pessoas querem Harry Styles™ e Louis secretamente ama quando ele não se submete às massas.

Eles acham uma casa no meio do caminho entre Donny e Holmes Chapel e Harry se entrega a reformas. Louis escapa para Londres. Ele não consegue aguentar o constante martelar e lixar e Harry gritando por cima do caos, _Não, não! A parede de trás do banheiro principal precisa ser demolida e estendida noventa centímetros para a banheira clawfoot!_

“Onde você vai ficar?” Harry pergunta, colocando seu lábio inferior no meio de seus dentes. Louis pode dizer que ele está tentando manter sua face ilegível, mas há uma inquietação ao redor de seus olhos. Louis o puxa para perto e corre suas palmas para cima e para baixo em suas laterais, suas digitais colidindo ao longo da caixa torácica dele por cima de sua fina camiseta dos Rolling Stones.

“Um hotel, provavelmente. Eu sei que Niall está enfurnado em nosso flat com Julian e Liam tem sua família hospedada até o Natal.”

“Eu fiz alguma coisa?”

“Não, nunca. Você é perfeito. Só não posso lidar com isso aqui. Tudo está tão barulhento e eu não consigo pensar direito.”

“Lou, a gente costumava esgotar estádios. Você nunca se importou com o barulho antes. Você é a personificação da palavra barulho,” Harry suspira, e Louis não sabe como explicar que agora há um Louis antes da depressão e um Louis depois. Como sua mente está se re-arrumando constantemente, de acordo com os livros que ele lê, e isso é esmagador.

“Eu amo você, Harry. Você confia que eu estou tentando fazer o que é melhor para minha saúde mental?” É uma jogada suja, ele sabe, mas ele nunca realmente jogou limpo.

O rosto de Harry amolece. Ele abaixa sua cabeça no ombro de Louis.

“Eu confio em você.”

***

Louis agenda o Lanesborough Hotel por sete dias.

Ele passa a andar no metrô por toda a cidade, sentindo prazer no fato de que ele é quase irreconhecível com sua barba. Ele explora Londres como nunca foi capaz de fazer antes, e se apaixona por ela pela segunda vez em sua vida.

Enquanto anda ao redor de Notting Hill, ele vê algumas máscaras da One Direction e olha para dentro da janela da loja considerando comprar um dos rostos de Harry para ele.

“Louis?” uma voz pequena diz atrás dele. Ele se vira para encontrar Eleanor em pé atrás dele no passeio. Ela está agarrando algumas sacolas de compras em uma mão e um frapuccino na outra. Ele quer rir por como tudo em sua vida mudara, mas algumas coisas permanecerão para sempre as mesmas.

“Hey, El,” ele sorri. Ela parece tão feliz, tirando o olhar confuso em seu rosto. Ele está feliz que um deles arrumou suas merdas.

“Que porra é essa?” ela pergunta finalmente, estendendo a mão para cutucar sua barba.

Louis ri. Ela nunca brincava em serviço. “Uma barba, Eleanor. Você sabe sobre isso, não é?”

“Ai meu Deus. Cala boca,” ela ri, então puxa-o num abraço apertado. Eles terminam andando juntos por lojas e cafés que Eleanor ama frequentar. Eles entram em um que parece menos chamativo que o resto e encontram uma mesa nos fundos.

Eles passam a tarde colocando a conversa em dia. Eleanor o enche com seu site de moda e Louis conta a ela sobre LA e como a Califórnia inteira parecia estar queimando. Ela pergunta por Harry e Louis repentinamente se sente enjoado. _Harry_. Ele tem estado em Londres por três dias e nem sequer ligara para Harry, ou Harry tentara procura-lo.

Eleanor está divagando sobre Max e a viagem que eles acabaram de fazer para Barbados e Louis ama ela, realmente ama, mas repentinamente o ar no cômodo está sufocante e Louis precisa estar de volta ao ar fresco, quase de outono.

Ele empurra sua cadeira para trás rapidamente e puxa um maço de notas de seu bolso e lança-os na mesa.

“Louis– qual é o problema?” Eleanor pergunta, levantando com ele. Ele estende a mão e aperta o ombro dela.

“Me perdoe, babe. Eu– eu tenho que ir. Eu acabei de perceber. Sinto muito.”

A boca dela abre e fecha num piscar de olhos, e Louis percebe que isso tinha sido um adeus atrasado, então ele recolhe Eleanor em pé desorientada na frente dele. Ela está num suéter preto, e o tecido tinha sido macio por baixo de suas mãos quando eles se abraçaram. Ele pode cheirar seu perfume, o mesmo que ela usa desde que eles foram colocados juntos todos esses anos atrás, Burberry Brit, e ele está feliz de que é desse jeito que irá lembrar dela a partir de agora, com um sorriso esperançoso repuxado em seus lábios.

Ele se vira para sair e a pequena mão dela enrola ao redor de seu pulso.

“Espera, eu– eu sinto muito pela parte que eu tive em sua dor. Você sabe disso, certo?”

“Eu nunca te culpei,” Louis diz. É a verdade. Ele não liga se dinheiro mudou de mãos ou se seu final feliz não aconteceu ainda.

“Diga oi para o Harry. E fale para ele cortar o cabelo.”

Louis zomba e balança sua mão no ar quando vai embora. “Sem chance, amor.”

Ele toma a Linha Central para Oxford Circus e então pega a Linha Victoria para o Green Park. O trem chacoalha adiante e algumas garotas olham para ele de seus assentos no canto. Louis limpa sua garganta e cruza as pernas. Elas começam a sussurrar, jogando guinchos animados em sua direção enquanto vão criando coragem para se aproximarem dele.

Ele tira seu celular do bolso mesmo que não exista sinal embaixo da terra e finge estar profundamente envolvido numa lista de compras em seu app de notas. Não é que ele não ame seus fãs, ou queira conhecê-los. Ele sabe o quanto isso significa para eles, como alguns deles passam anos tentando conseguir sequer ingressos para um de seus shows.

Ele perde sua parada. E a seguinte.

Ele só não está pronto para isso no momento. Ele não consegue fingir um sorriso agora, não consegue sequer compreender a tempestade de merda que seria se elas liberassem fotos de fãs com ele estando do jeito que está no momento.

Uma das garotas levanta e começa a fazer seu caminho assim como o trem alcança a próxima estação. Essa não é a correta, mas Louis salta de seu assento e passa pelo meio de um casal se pegando contra a porta. Elas passam a gritar atrás dele, mas ele desce o corredor e sobe as escadas, indo para fora da estação.

De alguma forma, ele conseguira ir duas paradas longe demais, ele percebe depois de recuperar sua respiração, mas uma andada provavelmente irá lhe fazer bem.

Enquanto anda, ele disca o número de Harry e fica aliviado quando ele atende depois do primeiro toque.

“Já era hora, seu punheteiro,” Harry respira no telefone. Louis consegue ouvir seus pés acertando algo ritmicamente e sabe que ele está correndo na esteira.

“Você podia ter ligado.”

“Pensei que você queria espaço.”

“Não de você. Só do barulho.” Harry faz um som como se não acreditasse muito nele, então Louis continua. “Qual é, Haz. Adivinha quem eu vi hoje?”

Eles conversam a caminhada inteira de volta para o hotel de Louis. Quando Harry finalmente tem que ir (Gemma chegara com uma garrafa de vinho e amostras de cortinas), Louis desliga e liga para Eliza.

“E para que eu devo o prazer?” ela pergunta depois do terceiro toque.

“Eu vi a garota que eu costumava fingir estar namorando,” Louis fala calmamente no bocal.

Eliza estala a língua. “Como isso te fez sentir?”

Louis desliza sua chave na porta e descalça seus sapatos. Ele põe seu celular no viva-voz, colapsa na cama, e conta tudo a ela.

***

Harry canta para Louis às vezes, quando acha que ele está dormindo.

Louis encontra-se parado enquanto Harry pressiona beijos suaves contra sua omoplata.

“Eu não estou vivendo,” ele canta. “Eu só estou matando tempo.” Sua palma larga se arrasta pela lateral de Louis, penas leves, quase inexistentes. Ele envolve um braço ao redor da cintura de Louis e o nivela contra ele, costa contra peito. “Suas mãos miúdas, seus sorrisos loucos de gatinho. Só não me abandone...” sua voz quebra. “ _Não me abandone_.”

Louis quer contar a ele que lobos se unem para sempre. Ele quer virar e pressionar seu rosto contra o peito de Harry e explicar que em seus sonhos eles são selvagens, rasgando seus inimigos com dentes afiados e garras. Em seus sonhos nada pode pará-los. Em seus sonhos, abandono sequer existe.

Ele está bem acordado, mas não diz uma palavra. Harry continua a cantar.

***

Louis acorda em seu aniversário com a boca de Harry envolta de seu pau. O calor quente da boca dele sobressalta Louis de seu sono sem sonhos e tem ele apertando o cabelo de Harry antes que perceba o que está acontecendo.

“Desculpa,” ele balbucia, soltando seu aperto e acalmando seus quadris de investir para cima.

Harry tira da boca e sorri largo para ele. “Tá ok. Feliz aniversário, baby.”

“Feliz aniversário, de fato,” Louis grunhe enquanto Harry o toma de volta na boca. Os pés de Louis enrolam enquanto Harry continua e isso é incrível, mas ele quer mais. Mas ele quer muito mais. Ele puxa Harry para cima e os vira, assim Louis está montando nele. Harry agarra seu quadril e investe para cima, assim seus paus deslizam juntos desleixadamente.

“Se acalma,” Louis solta um risinho, e Harry apenas beija a risada dos lábios dele.

“Quer que eu te foda?” Harry pergunta, mergulhando para baixo para lamber ao redor de um de seus mamilos.

Louis geme com a sensação da língua de Harry deixando manchas molhadas por seu peito conforme ele prova e chupa cada parte de Louis que consegue alcançar.

“Agora, essa é uma ideia.”

“Mmm,” Harry murmura, pressionando Louis plano contra seu peito com suas palmas largas espalhadas pelas costas dele. “Não te fodo há tanto tempo.” Ele tateia pelo lubrificante com sua outra mão enquanto Louis começa a rolar seus quadris contra ele, procurando por qualquer fricção que possa conseguir.

Harry o abre tão lentamente que ele tem lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e está implorando por mais quando chega a hora de Harry finalmente se pressionar contra ele. Ele se ergue e então cai de volta para tomá-lo completamente e Harry grunhe, sua boca caindo aberta em prazer.

_Eu me lembro disso,_ Louis pensa. _Eu me lembro disso sendo felicidade. Eu me lembro de isso ser o mais perto de euforia que eu já senti._

“Porra, Louis– isso aí, baby,” Harry diz, como uma reza. “Louis, Louis, Louis...”

Então Louis move seu corpo. Ele se lança em Harry como se estivessem fodendo para afastar todas as coisas ruins do mundo. Como se isso, seus corpos cobertos de suor e seus membros envoltos no outro, pudesse consertar Louis.

Nesse momento, ele quase pensa que pode.

***

Louis sonha com a Califórnia pegando fogo, chamas mais altas que as sequoias.

Ele sonha com lobos o encarando no meio de ruas de cidades vazias.

***

“Sem espiar,” sua mãe sussurra em seu ouvido. Eles estão sentados ao redor da mesa da cozinha e ela tem ambas as mãos cobrindo os olhos dele. Ele bate seus cílios contra seus dedos e ela ri. “Agora, agora. Nada disso.”

Ele pode sentir Harry se contorcendo ao seu lado, junto com Ernest e Doris que estão firmemente segurados nos braços hábeis de Harry.

“Lou – it,” Doris tagarela, batendo sua mão gordinha de criança contra o braço de Louis.

“O que é, amor? Eu estou um pouco amarrado no momento,” ele diz, aguardando Jay tirar suas mãos, assim ele pode ver sobre o que todo o reboliço é.

“Lou – it, Lou – it,” Doris continua guinchando. Louis ouve cadeiras raspando contra a madeira dura e de repente Jay solta suas mãos e Louis pisca, se ajustando à luz. Zayn e Liam e Niall estão parados na ponta da mesa com taças de champanhe em suas mãos. Ele se vira para Harry, que está irradiando alegria para ele, todo dentes e covinhas. A família inteira de Harry está sentada ou em pé ao redor da mesa, e Stan está repentinamente se pondo de joelhos do lado de sua cadeira. Há um bolo grande com o que parece ser vinte e cinco velas dispersas no topo dele.

**Feliz aniversário seu bocetudo!!!!** está escrito pelo topo em glacé verde brilhante.

“Isso,” Stan diz, se inclinando para arrastar um dedo pelo glacé numa parte do canto, “é minha escrita. Agora assopre suas velas, velhote.”

Há uma luz no peito de Louis quando ele levanta e se dobra sobre o bolo. Ele fecha seus olhos e faz um desejo, então sopra todas as velas com uma longa baforada de ar.

A festa acaba por volta da meia-noite. Lottie e Fizzy estão desmaiadas no sofá com Daisy e Phoebe no meio delas. Dan coloca os pequenos na cama por volta das nove, e Louis e os outros garotos estão descansando no jardim dos fundos ao redor da fogueira, bebidas na mão.

“Amo você, Tommo,” Niall diz, erguendo sua taça do outro lado do fogo. Liam, Zayn, e Harry concordam com taças erguidas.

“Parem. Vocês estão me fazendo corar,” Louis zomba, abaixando sua cabeça. Sua barba toca o meio de seu peito quando ele faz isso, e é quase alarmante quando ele percebe o quão longa ela ficara.

“Alguma resolução para o Ano Novo?” Harry pergunta depois que todos eles tomaram um gole.

Niall diz que ele quer ficar melhor na guitarra, o que deixa Louis revirando os olhos. Zayn fala sobre se envolver mais em instituições de caridades para o bem-estar animal, o que tem ele e Harry conversando por uma boa meia hora. Liam quer produzir mais, o que Louis já sabia.

“E você?” Zayn pergunta, sorrindo para Louis.

Louis finge estar pensando profundamente, mas ele já sabe a resposta.

“Eu vou começar a escrever músicas de novo,” ele diz, e a cabeça de Harry gira em sua direção tão rápido que Louis tem certeza que ele pode ter deslocado alguma coisa.

“Você quer escrever?” ele pergunta, claramente pego fora de guarda.

“Acho que sim, é.”

“Olha pra ele,” Zayn ri. “Parece com um peixe fora d’água com sua boca abrindo e fechando desse jeito.”

“Calado, Malik,” Harry diz, mas seus olhos estão em Louis, se arrastando por todo o rosto dele como se houvesse uma resposta na inclinação de seu nariz ou no bico de seus lábios.

Louis quer dizer a ele que isso não significa que ele está melhor. Não significa que ele não vai acordar às quatro da tarde e implorar para Harry fechar as cortinas. Não significa que ele terminou com o luto à perda de sua adolescência, a perda de sua agência, sua sexualidade– coisas integrais que foram roubadas dele numa troca por dinheiro e fama. Um preço que ele concordara sem saber completamente das consequências.

Ele ainda está cicatrizando. Pelo que vira, em suas próprias maneiras, os outros meninos também estão.

“Hoje foi um dia bom,” Louis diz, ao invés. Harry deixa escapar uma risada molhada, lágrimas transbordando do canto de seus olhos. Ele bagunça com seu cabelo para distrair Louis, mas ele sabe o quão difícil o último ano deve ter sido para ele. Louis coloca sua mão em sua coxa e aperta. “Harry, hoje foi um dia bom. Numa sequência de dias bons,” ele termina, esperando que Harry entenda.

“Deus, Lou. Venha cá,” ele soluça, puxando Louis quase para cima de seu colo enquanto ele envolve seus braços apertadamente em torno dele.

***

“O que você quer mais que qualquer coisa no mundo inteiro?” Harry pergunta, arrastando um dedo preguiçosamente pelo peito nu de Louis.

“Me conhecer de novo.”

***

O ano novo os encontra na Cidade de Nova York. Eles bebem shots demais numa festa na casa de Alexa Chung e Louis passa a tarde conversando com desconhecidos e fumando sem parar no pátio dela. Harry se arma sobre quem quer que esteja perto dele a qualquer dado momento e tropeça suas palavras enquanto os conta estórias que Louis já ouvira um milhão de vezes.

Ele o ama tanto que é assustador às vezes. As coisas que ele deveria odiar por agora só se tornam mais encantadoras com o passar do tempo. Ele assiste Harry gesticular suas mãos por aí animadamente enquanto conversa com um dos amigos de Alexa e não pode impedir o sorriso que se arrasta pelo seu rosto.

Pouco antes da meia-noite, Harry tropeça sobre uma mesa de café para cair entre Louis e Cara Delevingne, que estivera iluminando-o com a arte de cunnilingus.

“Desculpe, amor,” ele diz, rearrumando os membros de Harry, assim ele pode se sentir confortavelmente. Cara somente solta um risinho em sua bebida e bate na cabeça de Harry. Ela sempre fora mais amiga de Harry do que dele, mas Louis gosta bastante dela. Ela é suave com Harry. Atenciosa, quase, e ele acha que mais pessoas deveriam ser.

Harry sorri idiotamente pare ele e começa a arranhar suas coxas. “Vai me levar para casa logo, Lou? Minhas roupas estão muito apertadas.”

Cara bufa em sua taça e faz contato visual com Louis por cima dos cachos de Harry. Ele pisca para ela quando ela se levanta e vai para a cozinha atrás de uma recarga. Harry toma sua ausência como uma desculpa para subir em cima no colo de Louis.

“A gente vai sair daqui a pouco. Não é nem meia-noite ainda.”

“Me beije à meia-noite,” Harry arrasta, envolvendo as bochechas de Louis.

“Eu vou.”

“Me beije até que seja de manhã.”

Louis pressiona um beijo seco na testa dele. “Não há nada mais que eu queira fazer.”

Cara retorna e se estatela de volta no sofá ao lado de Louis, ignorando o fato de que Harry está arrastando suas mãos por todo o rosto de Louis.

Começa a chover na viagem de taxi de volta ao flat deles em Tribeca e Louis assiste desconhecidos beijarem nas ruas pelas janelas borradas de água. Harry desmaia sobre o assento com sua cabeça no colo de Louis e Louis corre seus dedos por seu cabelo cuidadosamente enquanto ele dorme. Ele se pergunta se eles teriam acabado aqui de alguma forma se nunca tivessem sido colocados na One Direction. Ele se pergunta se eles teriam ficados juntos se o fingimento deles tivesse sido mais extremo do que fora em seus piores momentos. Ele se pergunta se ele seria tão sortudo para ter um Harry que o entende tão inacreditavelmente bem em cada universo alternativo que sua mente consegue inventar.

_Eu estou feliz agora_ , Louis pensa. _Nesse momento, eu estou feliz._

***

Não há final de estória. Nenhum beijo de um príncipe que acorda Louis de seu estupor. Ele não abre seus olhos um dia e repentinamente se sente com dezoito novamente, livre das pressões da fama e esquecido do peso de quebrar ossos do armário e tudo que veio junto com aquilo. Ele ainda tem tatuagens por todo seu corpo documentando todas as coisas que ele não pudera fazer ou dizer por anos. Ele ainda tem um namorado que às vezes hesita ao tocá-lo em público. Ele ainda tem irmãs mais novas que não entendem por que ele ia ter um bebê que nunca veio.

O que acontece é Louis puxar-se para fora da cama ao meio dia um dia e andar de skate pelo telhado de seu complexo.

Ele faz isso de novo no dia seguinte.

***

“Hazza, babe. Ouça, só mais dez minutos,” Louis grita da sala de estar. Ele está jogando FIFA há duas horas e Harry está visivelmente irritado.

“Pause o jogo pelo amor de Deus, Louis. Eliza está no telefone e não vai parar de ligar até que você fale com ela.”

_Merda._ Louis pressiona o pause e pula de seu lugar no chão da sala de estar. Ele salta por cima de uma sacola de batatinhas e garrafas de cerveja que arrumara ao redor de si mesmo e pega o telefone de Harry, soprando-o um beijo enquanto refaz seu caminho ao outro lado do cômodo para cair no sofá.

“Há quanto tempo?” Eliza pergunta imediatamente, antes que Louis possa sequer conseguir um olá.

“Er–“

“Há quanto tempo vocês vem se sentindo melhor?” Eliza pergunta, e Louis morde sua língua. Quase seis meses se ele tivesse que supor, mas ele não quer que ela saiba. Ele está morto de medo que isso deslize para longe, felicidade como água, flutuando através de seus dedos. Ele quer agarrá-la em suas palmas e beber dela lentamente. Ele quer saborear cada momento.

“Desde Dezembro,” Harry diz quando ele se põe de joelhos para sentar ao lado de Louis. Louis cobre o buraco do telefone com sua palma e sibila.

“Eu fico tão feliz de ouvir isso. Eu estarei em Nova York no próximo final de semana para uma conferência. Eu quero que você venha me ver, assim a gente pode passar por cima de algumas opções de como proceder a partir daqui.”

“É, tá bom,” Louis murmura, e Harry coloca sua mão na coxa dele tranquilizadoramente.

***

“Você sabia que lobos ficam juntos para sempre?” Louis pergunta, colocando seus pés firmemente no azulejo do banheiro. A janela está aberta, deixando uma brisa fria entrar, e Louis treme. Ele esperava que as noites de Maio em Nova York fossem mais quentes.

“Eles ficam?” Harry pergunta, curioso.

“Eles ficam. Bem, os alfas macho e fêmea ficam.”

“O que faz um alfa?” Harry pergunta, se pondo de joelhos para esfregar sua mão pela bochecha de Louis. As sobras de sua barba estão espalhadas pelo chão do banheiro ao redor dos pés descalços de Harry.

“Vitória, eu suponho.”

Harry murmura, então estende a mão para o creme de barbear que ele espalha tão uniforme quanto pode ao redor da pele de Louis. “Parece que você e lobos tem um monte em comum.”

Louis bufa uma respiração e ergue suas sobrancelhas. “Porque eu fico para sempre?”

“Shhh,” Harry diz, inclinando a cabeça para trás. “Porque você sempre ganha. Agora pare de falar ou então eu vou te cortar por acidente e você sabe como eu odeio ver sangue.”

Louis segura sua boca fechada e fecha seus olhos enquanto Harry arrasta a navalha por sua garganta. Suas mãos são firmes e seus movimentos são limpos e precisos. Louis relaxa seu corpo e foca no cheiro de Harry conforme ele inclina-se sobre ele; seu shampoo de frutas e aquela colônia Tom Ford cara que ele ama tanto.

Quando as mãos de Harry param, Louis abre seus olhos e Harry sorri para ele. “Aí está você,” ele sussurra, e o coração de Louis parece muito grande para seu peito. Ele acaricia seu rosto com uma toalha úmida até que a maioria do creme de barbear tenha saído.

O homem olhando de volta para ele no espelho não sonha mais com incêndios florestais.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr da autora: http://priceofsalts.tumblr.com/


End file.
